Bloodlines and Changes
by justanotherfanfictionaddict-12
Summary: What if the Hiraishin was a bloodline, What if the Adamantine Chains were a bloodline? What if Naruto was born a girl, and had her mothers red hair colour?


**Title: Bloodlines and Changes**

 **Chapter: 1**

 **Summary: What if the Hiraishin was a bloodline, What if the Adamantine Chains were a bloodline? What if Naruto was born a girl, and had her mothers red hair colour?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is an obvious fact considering I'm posting this on a site called .**

 **Alright, I've read a good fanfiction on this site, but it hasn't been updated since 2014, so I'm taking matters into my own hands and using it as inspiration for my own fic. The fanfic that inspired me to write this is called ''Chained maiden'' and is written by Fuyutaro son. It's really good and I hope he updates it soon.**

 **Oh, I guess I should warn my readers: There WILL be swearing in this fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, now that I've wasted a bunch of words on this chunk of text, lets get onto the story... After I get a drink(not alcohol)and get bored of trying to see if I have magic powers(hey, I'm adopted, its a possibility that my parents were science experiments and got crazy super strength and I inherited it... okay maybe not, but it doesn't hurt to dream.)**

The Nine-tailed Fox, Kyuubi. Many thought such a beast was only a made up story, but on October 10th, it attacked the Village of Konohagakure, destroying a third of the Village before finally being sealed inside a newborn child. That's going a bit forward though, so we're starting the story during the attack instead of jumping right into the life of the young jinchuuriki.

A very stressed Minato stood on his head that was carved into the Hokage Mountain, facing the subject of all his stress. The Kyuubi that was currently destroying the village, his village. He looked down to the bundle he was holding, it was making a ''Waaaaah'' sound. This Bundle was his newborn daughter, Naruto. His wife was currently fighting the beast, trying to restrain it, The woman had just given birth and was now fighting the bijju that had just been ripped out of her. 'Uzumakis.' Minato thought to himself, before teleporting down onto the battlefield.

''Hokage-sama!'' One of the shinobi said, before looking to the child in the blonde's arms. ''Why did you bring a child here, Hokage-sama?''

''Minato, I hope you're not planning what I think you're planning.'' Sarutobi said, in a concerned voice.

''It's the only way, I have to seal the beast into my daughter.'' The Yondaime replied.

''Then let me do it. I've lead a long life while you have a long one ahead of you.'' The former-Hokage requested. Minato was about to reply, but was interrupted by a roar that came from the Kyuubi.

''Minato!'' Kushina shouted to her husband, ''I may not agree to this, but there's no other way!'' Kushina then dodged a tail that was attempting to slam down on her, and responded by sending a bunch of her Chakra Chains at the bijju, trying to restrain it.

''Sorry Sarutobi.'' Minato apologised, before running at the beast holding his daughter tightly in his arms.

Kushina had succeeded in restraining Kyuubi, and as soon as Minato got close enough, he started forming hand-seals.

''Shiki Fuujin!'' Minato shouted, and the death god appeared behind him holding his soul. The death god's arm shot through Minato's stomach making him wince in pain. The Shinigami then pulled half of the Kyuubi's soul out and sealed it inside Minato.

Minato then placed his daughter on a shrine-like-object that was surrounded by a circle of candles, both of which were set up by a shadow clone he had made before he started the Shiki Fuujin hand seals.

The Kyuubi saw what Minato was going to do and instantly sent his claw forward, trying to kill the child. Minato and Kushina saw this, and took the hit for their child.

''Well Minato, I guess this is it.'' Kushina said to her husband.

''Yeah.'' Minato replied.

''I wish we could have seen her grow up.'' Kushina started tearing up.

''Well, it may not be much, but we can put our chakra into the seal and talk to him when he's older.'' Minato told his wife, trying to cheer her up.

''We'll do that.'' She told him, smiling.

''8 Trigrams Sealing Method!'' The Yondaime shouted, sealing the King of Biiju into his daughter.

Minato then died, followed by his wife, Kushina.

The Sandaime made his way to the scene, and upon seeing Minato and Kushina dead, he allowed a sad look to cross his face, before making his way to the crying infant and picked her up. He looked at the seal that was on her stomach before sighing.

''Hello, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.'' Sarutobi said quietly, while admiring her features. She had Red Hair, the same shade as her Mother's, and her Father's Blue Eyes, 3 Whisker-like marks donned each cheek. She had inherited her mother's face. Hiruzen was sure she would have a lot of people after her when she grew up(that thought made his inner self giggle pervertedly.)

''Well, I'd better get to the Hokage's office, I have no doubt that there will be a council meeting.'' The Sandaime said, before making his way to the Hokage Tower while cradling the infant in his arms.

''EXECUTE THE CHILD!''

''KILL IT!''

''IT WILL DESTROY THE VILLAGE!''

''THE DEMON CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO LIVE!''

Sarutobi, who had been named Hokage again, sighed, wondering why the Civilian Council were even allowed to have a say in shinobi matters, He was 2 steps away from straight up killing them. They were ignoring the fourth's wishes for his child to be seen as a hero.

''I BET THE CHILD'S PARENTS WERE JUST WORTHLESS CHUUNIN THAT GOT DRUNK AFTER A MISSION!''

''SILENCE!'' The Sandaime shouted, shutting up everyone in the room.

''But Hokage-sama, why do you protect the demon?'' A very brave(or very idiotic)civilian asked, making Sarutobi release his killing intent at the overweight man, causing said man to pass out.

''I am making the safety of this child law. Anybody who talks of Naruto being the container of the Kyuubi, or Harms her, will be instantly executed!'' The Hokage stated. He had just about enough of the council calling for the child's execution, Some major clans trying to adopt her to boost their power *Cough* Uchiha *Cough* or their social status within Konoha, and the elders trying to get him to leave the child in Danzo's care.

The Council started talking among themselves at that statement.

''This meeting is over.'' Sarutobi said, before walking out of the room with Naruto in his arms.

A 1 year old Naruto was walking in the streets of Konoha, holding the hands of Sarutobi, AKA, Jiji.

''Jiji, Where are we going?'' The Young Redhead asked, struggling on some of the words.

''To your new home, Naruto.'' The Hokage replied.

''Why?'' The 3 year old questioned.

''Well, Naruto, Where you'll be living will have lots of children your age there, so you can make some friends.'' The Third replied.

''Okay Jiji.'' Naruto replied, again struggling.

They made their way to the Orphanage. After Sarutobi told one of the staff about Naruto, they put on a fake smile and accepted her into the orphanage(it wasn't like they had a choice.)

After the aged Hokage had left, the Orphanage worker that he had told shared the news with everybody. 3 of the orphanage workers grabbed the jinchuuriki and threw her into an empty orphanage room that was infested with bugs thanks to an accident with a member of the Aburame clan, had a leaky pipe and a hole in the wall that had barely been patched up with a few planks of wood that was also caused by the accident. Basically, the room was cold, damp and infested with bugs, terrible living conditions.

''Just where a demon belongs.'' One of the Orphanage workers sneered.

''I'm glad we didn't fix this room up.'' Another one added, an evil smile on his face.

''Think of all the fun we'll have taking revenge on it.''

The other 2 nodded before closing the door and locking it.

A 5 year old Naruto looked through the window of her room, watching the other children play. 'Why am I not allowed to play?' the redhead thought to herself. She was always locked in her room. She wasn't even allowed to leave to go to the toilet, she had to use a bucket that was emptied every week. The orphanage workers only fed her one meal a day, and it didn't even taste that good, It was just rice. Luckily, rice is rather filling, but it wasn't really good for growth, making Naruto short for her age. The girl had Long Red Hair that touched the floor, her hair seemed to grow faster than every other kid and had never seen scissors, Naruto didn't even know what scissors were.

Naruto always found herself playing with the bugs that infested her room for entertainment, since she had nothing else to do and they took her mind off of the many beatings she got.

Every week some of the orphanage workers would come and attack her. They would usually cut her, and she didn't like the feeling that gave her.

The door was suddenly unlocked, putting Naruto on edge. She had already eaten that day.

One of the orphanage workers came in and grabbed her arm tightly before dragging her out of the room, making Naruto's eyes go wide. This had never happened before, she had never been out of her room, so she looked around curiously. The children had came in and were happily talking among themselves, making Naruto think. Naruto was many things, but one thing she was not is an idiot. She saw how happy they all were, they had clean clothes in good condition that actually fit them, They were all clean, not covered in blood. She wondered, 'Are they all treated the same as me?'

Naruto was dragged outside and down the streets of Konoha, and she was glared at by almost everybody who noticed her. 'Why?' She thought.

The Orphanage worker picked the 5 year old up and put her into a trash bin that was at the end of the street.

''Don't come back, demon.'' The orphanage worker told her, before walking off with a victorious smirk on her face, leaving a crying Naruto in a trash bin.

A passer-by heard the cries and decided to see what was making them. The man looked into the bin and saw Naruto.

''Demon!'' He spat with venom. Some more people who were walking down the street heard him and came to look, and upon seeing the redhead, started glaring, some of them were shinobi, who of which had drawn kunai.

A civilian pulled her from the bin and threw her onto the ground, and a shinobi threw a kunai at her arm, Naruto, knowing it would hurt if she didn't move, rolled to the side, making the kunai hit the ground.

And the beating began. Naruto was punched, kicked, cut, spat on and more.

'Why am I called a demon? Why do they hate me?' Naruto thought, sobbing.

''THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING MY FAMILY, DEMON!''

'Why do they blame me for doing things I haven't done?'

''STOP!'' A voice boomed through the alleyway Naruto was being beat in.

''H..Hokage-sama!'' A scared shinobi said.

''ANBU!'' The Hokage shouted, instantly 3 masked shinobi jumped in front of the old man.

''Capture them and take them to Ibiki!'' The Hokage's voice held so much fury.

The ANBU knocked out everybody out in a matter of seconds, they picked them up and took them away.

The Sandaime looked towards the now-unconscious form of Naruto and sighed, before walking towards her and picking her up, being careful not to hurt her even more, before walking off to the Sarutobi compound.

 **Alright, I'm considering pairing Naruto with either Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi or Obito. Sasuke because they're both orphans, have a I-hate-you-I-love-you relationship and I feel that Sakura will be pissed if Naruto gets the boy she has a crush on(Sakura hating Naruto is part of the plot I have in my head.) Itachi because he's fucking sexy 3 3 and I rarely see an ItaFemNaru story. Kakashi because... well, its Kakashi, Student of Naruto's father. Obito because... I honestly don't know why I want to pair Naruto with Obito... Oh well.**

 **Leave Reviews please, I won't beg for reviews like some writers do, but they're nice to have, they help me improve my stories.**


End file.
